Asmon Dolos
by thehaasker
Summary: Nos quatre aventuriers s'embarquent dans une sombre histoire


__Disclaimer les personnages et le monde dans le quel ils évoluent appartiennent à Mayars, Frédérique Molas, Sébastien Rassiat ainsi que Bob Lennon__ Prennes plaisir à la lecture

La pierre de tous les pouvoirs

Nous retrouvons quatre personnes autours de la même table. L'un porte une armure imposante de paladin avec une barbe de trois jours, son air taciturne, cet air de ne pas vouloir être là ne donné pas envie d'aller au devant de lui pour engager la conversation. En face de lui se trouve un nain à la barbe blanche, tout habillé de vert. Lui à l'air beaucoup plus sympa, en même temps il à l'air d'avoir consommer énormément de bière déjà, enfin il deviens compliqué le nombre de pinte qu'il à devant lui, elles sont en trains de la cacher ! A ses côtés on a son compagnon de boisson apparemment, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître cet être filiforme n'est toujours pas tombé dans le coma alors qu'il à du boire autant de bière que son compère ! Ce dernier était aussi maigre que pâle on lui aurait donné plusieurs maladie à la fois sans aucune auscultation et pourtant il a l'air d'être en excellente santé. Il portait une robe rouge longue pleine de broderie, il avait tous l'air d'un mage. A eux deux ils font beaucoup de bruit et participe à la bonne ambiance qui règne dans cette auberge. Le dernier des quatre est, lui, beaucoup plus discret. Il est tout habillé de bleu et il passerait facilement inaperçus si les deux autres face à lui n'essayer pas à chaque gorgé de l'emmener avec eux dans leur beuverie.

Le Paladin tapa du poing sur la table et s'exprima d'un air menacent mais sans trop élever la voix :

\- Essayer de conserver encore le peu de dignité que vous avez. Je vous rappel que nous sommes ici pour un contrat. Nous sommes sensé voir notre commanditaire.

\- Faut se détendre Théo ! S'exclama l'homme en rouge. Tiens prend donc une pinte avec nous.

Cette dernière phrase fini par exaspérer définitivement le paladin qui décida de sortir prendre l'air. Après tous il en avait marre de tous ça. Ils avaient voyagé deux semaines car il s'étaient perdu. Une fois arrivé ils avaient dû soudoyer l'aubergiste afin d'obtenir des chambres car il disait qu'il n'y avait plus de chambre alors qu'en faite si et pour finir la personne qu'ils attendaient avaient déjà une heure de retard ! Par les dieux de la lumière qu'avait t-il fait pour subir tous cela ?

En sortant, il aperçus quelqu'un au près de lumière.

\- Hey ! Vous là ! Que faites vous avec mon cheval ? Si jamais vous lui faites du mal vous aurez à faire à moi !

La personne que voyez Théo était plutôt quelconque ni trop grande ni trop maigre. En revanche une capuche lui masquais le visage, ses cheveux sombres dépassés de la capuche par l'avant, ils devaient être long, ses yeux vert étaient en revanche la seule chose qui ressortaient de chez lui. Pour sûr c'était un détail que l'on ne risquait pas d'oublier de son visage.

\- Holà sieur Théo. Répondis l'étranger avec un sourire.

\- Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

\- Hé bien c'est très simple c'est moi qui vous aient engager, donc je me suis un peu renseigner sur vous tous, et je voulais savoir si ce que l'on dis est vrai sur les montures de la lumière. Et en effet, elles sont réellement impressionnante aussi bien physiquement que … psychiquement.

Cette dernière phrase ne donna aucune confiance a Théo vis-à-vis de l'étranger. Gardant pour lui ses doutes et ravalant sa fierté il garda en mémoire les derniers mots sur lumière et fît mine de rien.

\- Très bien si ce que vous dites est vrai ça fait une plombe qu'on vous attend à l'intérieur. Vous faisiez quoi ?

\- Excusez mon retard très cher paladin, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le temps est plutôt changeant en cette saison. J'ai dû faire face à une pluie ingrate qui à embourbé mon cheval et ne pouvant le laisser sur place, j'ai du attendre avec lui que cela se calme un peu pour le sortir de là.

\- Mouais, aller venez.

En arrivant dans l'auberge Théo eut presque honte de voir ses compagnons dans leur état à chanter des chansons paillarde avec ce pauvre Shin qui, s'il le pouvait magiquement, se serait fondu dans la chaise afin que personne ne le vois. Mais bon après tout l'autre était en retard il fallait bien qu'ils s'occupent.

Il pris une chaise sur l'une des tables adjacentes afin que leur invité puisse s'asseoir.

\- Les gars je vous présente notre contrat.

Shin compris l'allusion de Théo. En revanche Grunlek et B.O.B eurent plus de mal à saisir la finesse du propos.

\- Gné ? De quoi tu parle Théo c'est un mec ça pas un bout de papier. Fît B.O.B.

\- Bon les gars, ressaisissez vous on va parler boulot là.

Avec cette phrase Théo généra un soin magique pour désaouler ses compagnons mais juste assez pour qu'ils conservent la gueule de bois, juste histoire qu'ils en tirent la leçon.

\- C'est bon vous pouvez y aller ils sont tout ouïs. Fît Théo.

\- Bien messieurs, en premier lieu je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard. Secondement si j'ai fait appel à vous c'est parce que je connais quelque peu vos manière, et je sais que peu de chose vous rebute. Je comprendrais que vous refuseriez le contrat mais sachez que non comptant l'argent, une certaine réputation vous succédera en cas de réussite.

\- Allez y dîtes toujours, on se réserve le droit de refuser après les explications. Dis Grunlek.

\- Timeo Danaos et dona ferentes. Murmura B.O.B

-Très bien, il s'agirait d'aller récupérer une pierre de pouvoir ancestrale. Je sais de source sûr qu'elle à appartenu au roi « juste » du cratère il y a de cela cinq cents ans.

\- Celui qui réussît à unir les peuples après la grande guerre ? Le coupa B.O.B.

\- Oui ce roi là en personne, comme vous le savez alors sa pierre est doté d'une grande puissance magique à ne pas mettre entre les mains de tous le monde.

\- Et bien évidemment c'est le grand méchant mage noir qui la détiens c'est ça ? Finit Théo.

\- Voilà c'est ça donc je voudrais vous engager afin de la récupérer.

-Attendez si on accepte, et qu'on la récupère, on fait quoi après ? Vous pensez quand même pas que l'on va vous la redonnez comme ça juste pour vos beaux yeux ? Que comptez vous faire avec par la suite ? Demanda Grunlek.

\- Justement là viens le problème majeur je suis moi même mandaté par différentes églises dont la vôtre cher Théo. Il y a l'église de l'eau, de la lumière, du feu, de l'obscurité ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres églises qui la désire. Pour la suite on avisera, pour l'instant le problème est qu'un mage noir agis seul dans son coin à faire on ne sais quoi avec.

A ces mots les quatre compagnons firent la moue. Discrètement B.O.B déclencha une connexion mentale avec ses amis.

 _« - Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda B.O.B_

 _\- Je ne lui fait pas confiance. Dit enfin Shin_

 _\- Moi non plus. Appuya Théo_

 _\- Je vais couper la connexion mentale quelques secondes et je vais essayer d'entrer en contact avec mon démon intérieur. Une telle source de pouvoir il doit la sentir, surtout si elle est utilisé pour agir de manière peu scrupuleuse. »_

B.O.B se concentra, et ferma les yeux. Pendant ce temps là les autres firent diversions en posant des questions à l'étranger.

B.O.B entra en lui même, ce procédé est une chose assez complexe à expliquer. De manière assez simple, il faut qu'il se renferme en lui et face abstraction de ce qui se passe autour de lui un peu comme une médiation sauf qu'au final il en arrive à avoir une discussion avec une entité vivante en lui beaucoup plus puissante que lui mais qui est contrainte de vivre en lui, son propre démon. C'est pourquoi B.O.B est ce que l'on peux appeler un demi-démon.

\- Philippe ! (il aimait l'appelé comme ça ) Je dois te demander quelques choses. Viens me voir.

\- Tiens te voilà cela faisait longtemps, tu veux que je te venge de quelqu'un ? Un sourire carnassier s'installa sur le visage du démon.

\- Non mais j'ai entendu dire qu'un mage noir agissait à travers une très grande source de pouvoir. Est-ce vrai ? As tu ressentis quelques choses ?

\- Ah ah ah ah ah ah, je comptais le temps avant que tu viennes me voir pour ce sujet.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dis ?

\- Ne t'énerve pas je te pris. Je te signal que si j'étais réellement vil je ne serais plus là et j'aurais utilisé l'une des failles qu'il essaye vainement d'ouvrir. Il est courageux et volontaire ton mage mais bien mauvais, il est vraiment trop nul pour maîtriser un tel artefact et s'il continue crois moi que vous allez avoir du sport car tout le monde ici bas est en train de scruter ses faits et gestes. Alors pour l'instant Enoch parviens à tous les maîtriser mais si une faille trop grande venait à apparaître rien n'est certains que les diables, démons ou autres entités ne s'en aille pas dans votre monde.

\- Et donc toi tu n'as pas décider de fuir ? Ou tu ne peux pas fuir ?

\- J'ai décider de rester pour l'instant certainement, que je me suis attaché d'une certaine manière à mon hôte, mais n'en doute pas, si jamais un pouvoir immense m'est atteignable, fait moi confiance, je sauterais dessus et je te laisserais découvrir seul la perte d'une grande partie de tes pouvoirs.

\- Je vois je suis directement concerné comme tous le monde. On a un grand compte à rebours au-dessus de la tête sauf que le zéro va tomber au pif. Tous cela est fort détestable.

\- Exactement. Un énorme sourire apparu sur le visage du démon.

B.O.B sortis de sa léthargie. Il rouvrit les yeux, s'excusa au près de l'étranger pour son « malaise » et invita ses compagnons à discuter entre eux directement laissant …. Comment il s'appelait déjà ?

\- Excusez moi. Fit . Quel est votre nom ? Nous avons été d'une impolitesse jusqu'à maintenant je vous pris de nous excuser.

\- Ce n'est rien je me doute que mes propos vous ont absorbés. Je me prénomme Asmon Dolos.

\- Excusez nous très cher Asmon, nous avons pour habitude avec mes collègues de nous concerner en privé avant d'accepter ou de décliner une offre de contrat. C'est pourquoi nous allons de ce pas nous réunir dans notre chambre, nous reviendrons d'ici vingt minutes maximum je vous le promet.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis je vous attends ici.

Les quatre jeunes gens montèrent dans la chambre en obtempérant aux ordres d'un B.O.B des plus inquiets. Il leur expliqua sa discussion avec son démon.

\- Donc même si on a pas confiance en lui nous sommes obligé d'accepter son offre car cela nous facilitera l'approche pour sauver le cratère de ce mage fou. Poursuivis B.O.B.

\- Malheureusement tu as raison, je le sens qu'il nous ment. Mais on ne peux rien dire pour l'instant il faut donner le change. Dit Shin. Quelques choses me dit qu'il appartiens à une église…. Mais la quelle ?

\- Il ne porte aucune marque qui pourrait nous indiquer quoi que ce soit. Pour l'instant on redescend et on joue son jeu. Ensuite quand on aura récupérer l'artefact on le questionnera comme on l'entend.

La troupe redescendis les escaliers et retrouva Asmon.

\- Voici notre réponse, nous acceptons votre contrat. Quand voulez vous que nous partions ? Demanda B.O.B.

\- Je ne pense pas que partir se soir changera quoi que ce soit, il vaut mieux pour nous tous que nous nous reposions cette nuit et que nous partions demain à l'aube. Nous serons plus productif reposé. Sur ceux je vous souhaite une agréable fin de soirée.

La-dessus Asmon Dolos laissa les aventuriers et s'en retourna et quitta l'auberge. Qui sait ? Peut être aime t-il dormir à la belle étoile même quand il pleut. Ce qui est sûr c'est que cette nuit allez être la dernière avant un long moment de repos, il fallait donc en profiter. D'un coup Théo regretta de ne pas s'être laissé aller à la beuverie avec Grunlek et B.O.B mais il était trop tard maintenant.

Le lendemain matin tous le monde était réveillé de bonne heure pas qu'ils aient tous suffisamment dormis, bien au contraire, ce que leur avait expliqué B.O.B, les avaient tous énormément inquiétés. Ils descendirent et se rendirent au dehors de l'auberge où Asmon les attendaient prêt lui aussi.

\- Fort bien je suis tout heureux de vous voir de si bon matin être déjà prêt.

\- Où allons-nous ? L'interrompit Grunlek.

-Nous allons nous rendre dans une crevasse du nord oubliée, ou plutôt maudite par les habitants qui habitent juste à côté cela se trouve à environ une semaine de marche.

-C'est d'accord on vous suit. Répondis Shin.

Les cinq personnes avancèrent dans leur périple au grès du temps qui se montré ma fois plutôt clément. Il plut ainsi seulement une seule nuit et l'artisanat de Grunlek fît office d'abris de fortune qui se trouvait être tout à fait confortable pour une nuit de voyage en plaine mission. Pendant ce voyage les aventuriers essayèrent d'en apprendre un peu plus sur leur commanditaire. Il disait être un indépendant, magicien, un magicien qui n'avait pas réel spécialité, qui était plutôt à l'aise dans divers domaine comme le feu ou l'eau. En tout cas il assurait savoir maîtriser les éléments naturels en cas de problème. Chacun prît note de ses mots Asmon car il savait maintenant que quatre personnes ne lui faisait pas confiance et les quatre aventuriers car ils ne faisaient justement pas confiance à Asmon. La suite du voyage se fît dans un silence assez pesant à cause de cette atmosphère. Et l'arrivé au lieu dit fut une véritable bénédiction pour tous le monde.

Avant de continuer leur route dans la crevasse et de s'enfermer dans le cœur du lieu ennemis, ils se mirent tous cinq d'accord pour faire une dernière halte dans la nature en pleine forêt et avec Eden qui avait chassé le lapin, cela leur permis d'avoir un dernier repas qui tenait le ventre avant la bataille ce qui faisait du bien non seulement au ventre mais au mental aussi. Le bon côté des choses aussi était que ce repas permis de détendre la tension qui régnait.

\- Je vous pris de bien vouloir accepter mes excuses. Je n'ai pas été un très bon accompagnateur jusqu'à maintenant. Mais je dois bien vous avoué que l'angoisse de l'échec d'une telle mission me coupe l'envie de parler j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrais pas rigueur. Dit Asmon.

\- Je vous en prie, nous nous doutons que vous ayez une pression énorme sur les épaules. Répondis B.O.B. Pourquoi avoir accepter une telle mission d'ailleurs ?

\- Je n'ai pas eut le choix en réalité. Rétorqua t-il avec un sourire. Si je voulais faire mes preuves il me fallait faire cette mission sinon mon adoubement aurait été repoussé de plusieurs mois or j'ai déjà laissé ma chance passé une fois je ne la laisserais pas passer une seconde fois. Même si la mission est dangereuse je me dois de la faire.

\- Je te comprend. Fit Théo. J'ai du faire le même genre de mission pour devenir paladin.

\- Oui et tu as échoué c'est ça ? Tu devait défendre la veuve et l'orphelin cependant tu as donné des coups de boucliers à tous le monde ? Dit Grunlek en riant, les deux autres le suivant dans ses rires.

BONG !

\- Tiens tu l'auras pas volé celui-là, le voilà mon célébrissime coup de bouclier. Je vous avez prévenus que plus vous rigoleriez dessus et plus ce coup se rapproché de votre nez.

\- Si je puis me permettre il a été très proche de son nain. Fit Asmon dans une tentative de rebondissement d'humour.

Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité Asmon vit les visages de ses quatre compagnons sourirent à la blague qu'il avait fait, même le nain riez même si cela lui faisait mal. Le reste de la soirée se passer beaucoup mieux que tout le voyage avec une nouvelle facette de la personnalité beaucoup plus aimable et sociable d'Asmon. Cela lui permis de gagner définitivement la confiance des aventurier.

Le lendemain ils entrèrent dans l'entre de l'ennemi. A partir de là ils devaient faire attentions et se méfier de chaque détails. Tout pouvaient être un piège. Comme d'habitude c'était Théo qui ouvrait le chemin. Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas à cause de sa capacité à encaisser les coups mais davantage grâce à … son bouclier. Là encore les coup n'avaient rien à voir. En effet il pouvait déceler et suivre à la trace les émanations magiques. Il était donc la personne idéale pour traquer un mage fou qui faisait des expériences qui le dépassaient. Ainsi au bout de quelques heures ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une abomination. Cette dernière semblait être un démon mais l'invocation se serait mal passé il semblait agonisant, même Théo avait pitié de cet être, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne remarque leurs présences et cherchent à avancer vers lui afin de les tuer, même en rampent. La moitié de son corps manqué, celle du bas plus exactement et encore manqué n'était pas le terme, en revanche comme liquéfié semblait plus juste. Là dessus Théo psalmodia un versant de la lumière pour la paix de l'âme de cet être et abatis son épée pour l'achevé.

B.O.B comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi son démon n'avait pas essayé de s'échapper et comment Enoch, aussi Diable qu'il était, parvenait à maintenir son autorité sur tous ses sujets sans soucis.

\- Ok maintenant on vois à quoi on a à faire. Ce type est complètement fou il faut l'arrêter immédiatement. Dis Théo.

Le groupe se remis en route de plus belle. Ils tuèrent tous les démons qu'ils croisèrent certains étaient mieux invoqués que d'autres. Comme redouté plus ils approchés du mage plus les démon avait leurs formes entière. Cela voulait dire que plus ça allé plus il maîtrisait son artefact, il fallait agir vite. Au bout d'un moment ils virent une grande salle et décidèrent d'entrés en toutes discrétions.

Le mage était en train d'étudier la pierre, il lisait, aucune garde n'était autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien à craindre. Le coup de chance ! Il fallait la saisir maintenant et immobilisé le mage l'écroué et mettre la pierre à l'abri de toutes personnes qui la voudraient pour des objectifs personnels.

\- Au nom de l'église de la lumière je vous arrête ! Je tolère le fait que vous vous rendiez immédiatement, et que vous nous fournissiez la pierre. Si vous n'obtempérez pas je serais dans mon bon droit d'intervenir tel que je le souhaite.

A ces mots, le mage releva la tête et sembla écouté la palabre du paladin avec amusement.

\- Vous disiez ?

\- Je disais que vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Lança Théo plein de colère et de haine envers l'hérésie.

\- Oh vous avez l'air d'être des jouets fort intéressant.

\- Comment ça des jouets ? Demanda Grunlek.

\- Hé bien sachant jeune gens que tous autant que vous êtes je vous aient fait venir ici de mon plein grès. C'est de moi que viennent les invectives des différentes églises. Je l'ai voulus qu'elle s'intéresse à moi. Elles pensent toutes que je suis faibles mais en faite je ne faisais que des essaies et des manipulations génétiques très puissantes. Je suis ainsi par exemple autant capable de manipuler l'ADN pour le physique, mais aussi pour modifier les souvenirs des individus.

A ce moment là une excitation toute particulière se lisait sur le visage du mage.

\- En effet j'ai réussi a faire croire à des démons qu'ils étaient handicapés par exemple, il me semble que vous en avaient croisés d'ailleurs car quelques uns ont échappés à ma vigilance. Que voulez-vous je suis un peu tête en l'air.

L'expression qui se dessinait pendant qu'il finissait de venter ses exploits sur ses expériences était malsaine. Non seulement Théo ne pouvait cacher son dégoût mais l'ensemble du groupe commençaient à regretter d'être présent ici. Comment une personne pouvait agir de la sorte ? Ce n'était pas possible ils devaient rêver !

\- ASSEZ ! Hurla Shin. On voyait sur son visage qu'il transpirait et il avait le souffle cours. En effet, entendre quelqu'un parler de faire des expériences sur les gens ravivé des souvenirs plus que douloureux en lui puisque son peuple en avait souffert.

\- Oh, qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ? Vous semblez soucieux. Dîtes moi tous je vous pris.

Là-dessus Shin dégaina son arc, cristallisa une flèche, visa la tête du mage et se promis de le tuer, de tuer cette abomination morale.

Le mage voyant cela fît un claquement de doigt. La flèche disparut tout simplement.

\- Si vous continuez à être vindicatif, je vais devoir vous immobilisez. Dit-il d'un air ennuyé. S'il vous plaît ne faites pas ça ! J'ai besoins de vous en pleine santé pour que je test mon nouveau projet.

Il faisait… La moue ? Ce type était ennuyé non pas qu'on essaye de le tuer ou qu'on l'empêche de faire ce qu'il voulait mais il était ennuyé que l'on se défende car il pensait que l'on allait gentillement attendre ici à ne rien faire et obéir calmement ? Cela en était de trop pour Théo qui se mît à charger.

\- Théo ! NON arrête ! Cria B.O.B

C'était trop tard le paladin n'en pouvait plus il voulait réduire en miette le mage. Néanmoins ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce depuis le début de la conversation. Théo chargeait, il allait atteindre le mage. Ce pourrait-il que le mage ne se défende pas ? Non ce n'est pas possible que mijotait-il ?

Alors que Théo commença à abattre son épée des liens surgirent du sol et lui saisirent épaules, bras, jambes et le basculèrent en arrière. Sa tête cogna violemment le sol et lui fît perdre son épée. Le paladin sonné ne compris pas ce qui venait de se passer. En revanche B.O.B, Shin, et Asmon avait de la peur dans leurs yeux. Qui était ce mage que tous le monde disait faible et qui à lui seul tenait tête à cinq personnes entraîner sans même daignait bouger de son siège.

B.O.B demanda à Asmon.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'on est allé voir le bon gars ?

\- Oui, oui. Malheureusement c'est bien lui, on nous as mentis.

\- La cupidité des églises va nous tuer ! Tonna B.O.B hors de lui.

Il était temps si ça continuait comme ça ils allaient tous mourir et Théo était en très grand danger. Seul aux pieds du mage noir qui sait combien de temps allait-il encore vivre ? B.O.B entrepris de se changer de lancer sa forme élémentaire. Ainsi être à un stade où il avait des pouvoir de son démon tout en restant humain être plus fort en ayant sa maîtrise encore le mage allait payer !

\- Grunlek, Shin ! Faites comme moi !

Ses deux compères le copière et se changèrent en forme élémentaire. Grunlek se rapprochait plus que jamais de sa forme de Golem tandis que Shin épousé toujours plus sa forme de demi élémentaire d'eau. Théo aurait pu se changer lui aussi mais le brouillard qu'il avait dans sa tête ne lui laissait qu'une seule idée en tête : « bordel de merde que m'est-il arrivé ? ».

B.O.B, Grunlek et Shin combinèrent leurs attaques pour détruire et vaincre définitivement ce mage. Du feu de la terre et de l'eau trois des éléments qui forme la terre, de la vie. Cela devait vaincre un adorateur de la mort.

Le problème était que le mage avait retrouvé le sourire de départ. B.O.B ne le vit que trop tard quand leurs attaques l'avait frappé. Mais pourquoi ne s'était-il pas défendu ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'air heureux ?

En tout cas le résultat de leurs attaques combinées est qu'il ne resta que des poussières du mage. Rien d'autres. Cela aussi était étrange. Pourquoi cela était aussi facile ? La pierre retomba aux pieds du siège sur lequel se tenait le mage. Puis B.O.B poursuivis son balayement du regard dans la pièce et remarqua que Théo était toujours attaché !

\- Faites attentions ! Hurla B.O.B. Ce n'était qu'un leurre Asmon venez avec nous ! Il ne faut pas qu'on se sépare !

Suite à son intervention Shin et Grunlek rejoignirent B.O.B qui s'était précipité pour délivré Théo des entraves dans lesquels il était. Puis B.O.B remarqua quelque chose, quelque chose qui l'angoissa immédiatement. Une sensation de prise au piège, comme s'ils avaient été des marionnettes depuis le début. Il se retourna vers Asmon. Il vit alors ce qu'il redoutait un sourire béant s'était dessiné sur son visage.

\- Que dire de vous ? Vous êtes fantastiques jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible, j'avais bien eut ouï dire de vos pouvoirs mais de là à les voire à l'œuvre je l'espérait mais je ne voulait pas être déçu. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toutes ma vie.

\- Que voulez vous dire ? Dit Shin dont la voix tremblez de rage, à imaginer que les propos du mage qu'il avait eu devant lui soient véridiques et proviennent de quelqu'un en qu'il avait confiance.

\- Je veux dire que grâce à vous j'ai fait une avancé majeure dans mes expériences je vous remercie mais maintenant il est temps que je me débarrasse de vous.

Suivant ses propos des démons surgirent du sol et commencèrent à encerclés les aventuriers. Théo pris alors sa forme élémentaires. Voire autant d'hérésie coupé au fait qu'il est été baladé comme un bleu l'avait plongé dans une rage noir. Jamais ses amis ne l'avaient vu dans cet états, si voir B.O.B perdre son sang froid pouvait être davantage courant et angoissant, la détermination de Théo contre l'injustice et l'hérésie n'avait jamais atteins ce niveau il devait être à son paroxysme.

D'immense ailes d'anges se déployèrent, prenant son envole il sortis sa lance, cela même qui lui permettez d'invoquer la foudre peut importe l'endroit où il se trouvait et déclencha une attaque terrible qui réduisis en cendre tous les démons. Même Asmon sembla déstabilisé par cette action.

Asmon décida alors d'intervenir personnellement, la pierre en main il envoya une attaque dévastatrice à l'encontre des aventuriers qui ne purent que se jeter à terre pour éviter de mourir. Si la rumeur comme quoi le mage qui détenait la pierre était faible s'était avéré fausse, il était en revanche extrêmement cupide. En effet son attaque eu pour effet d'affaiblir grandement la crevasse et la roche. B.O.B le comprit immédiatement et lança une boule de feu sur le plafond au dessus d'Asmon qui reçus de la roche en pleine tête. Ce choc l'effondra au sol. Les aventuriers prirent la pierre et se précipitèrent en dehors de ce lieu qui s'écroulait. Laissant pour mort Asmon.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés et la pierre était toujours en possession des aventuriers qui ne savaient que faire de celle-ci. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait la conservé personnellement, B.O.B avait son démon, Théo risquait son église et les affres du pouvoirs d'un de ses chefs, Grunlek ne pouvait courir le risque qu'un membre de sa famille royale apprenne qu'il soit en possession d'un tel artefact et Shin ne pouvait savoir quand son côté élémentaire allait prendre le dessus sur son coté humain. Jusqu'aux jours où B.O.B intervenus.

\- Mes amis je me dois de vous dire quelque chose. Lorsque j'étais à l'académie des mages, on m'avait compté l'histoire de cette pierre, mais même pour les mages il s'agissait d'une légende. Et la légende finissait par raconté que pour s'en débarrassé il fallait la rejeté de l'endroit où elle avait été fécondé. Ce lieu est le volcan du cratère.

\- Si c'est le seul moyen de s'en débarrassé on va tout de suite. Intervint Grunlek plein de sagesse.

Nos quatre amis se rendirent au volcan et avant de jeté la pierre se regardèrent une dernière fois.

\- Que cela reste derrière nous pour toujours. Dit Théo qui jeta la pierre au cœur du magma du volcan.


End file.
